The Story of Us
by jordygirl
Summary: Now that her and Travis are together, Katie looks back on the war that nearly killed the one she loved. WARNIN' FLUFF! And sadness.


**AN: I just finished reading another brilliant chapter of the story "Saga of Tratie" check it out sometime! It inspired me to write more! Enjoy :**

Beautiful oranges, pinks, and reds streaked the sky all working together to make something extraordinary. I put my head on Travis's shoulder and popped another sighed.

"That sunset looks amazing" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Grape?" I asked him.

He leaned down and grabbed the grape in his lips right out of my palm. I hit him playfully and he laughed. I snuggled him closer and listened to his heartbeat.

I ran my finger down the scar on his chest, the one he got defending me.

"You're my hero you know that?" I said.

Travis just lifted my chin softly and kissed me. A good enough answer in my book.

**FLASHBACK**

I was fighting side by side with Daisy, a fellow cabin member. We were kicking serious but until a wave of giants hit. They were everywhere, and I could barely keep up. I heard a Daisy scream and someone grunt behind me.

I turned around and saw Travis, lying right by a frozen giant with a spear in his neck. I realized what he had just done, if he hadn't been watching my back, I would be dead right now.

Then another thing struck home. He was bleeding.

"Oh my gods Travis we have to get you to a healer" I said panicky.

He nodded and Daisy and I helped him up. We dodged battles, and monsters, with me occasionally having to whip out my knife now and again.

Eventually we got to the tent and I helped him down. A healer I knew named Catrina scurried over.

She pulled up Travis's shirt and tears filled her eyes.

"Travis, that blade got in deep, and its hit something important, I could heal all day but…" she trailed off and tears dripped down her cheeks.

Reality hit me. Travis was going to die.

"Catrina there's got to be something you can do! We could, you could…" I sobbed, but once I got a good look at the wound I knew she was right.

"Katie look at me" said Travis.

I followed the order.

"Katie I think it would be wrong not to tell you, before" he trailed off "but…I love you Katie" He finished, trying to read my expression.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. The bomb hit me. We were two people who had in everyone's eyes but their own, had hated each other's guts.

But I lately I had discovered some hidden feeling I had for Travis, deep, strong feeling. There was no holding back.

I tackled kissed him wildly trying to soak all of it in. We were there for a while before Travis broke apart.

"Oww" he said. I blushed. He saw it and pecked me on the cheek.

I made him lie down, and rest. Tears kept flowing out of my eyes as I did.

"Katie can I ask a favor?" he asked. I nodded and held his hand.

"Say goodbye to Connor for me" he instructed. Then his pupils dilated and his eyelids closed.

I screamed over and over again for him to wake up. Shaking him and sobbing his name.

"Katie, hunny, he's gone" said Catrina. I grabbed on to her and shook as I cried, repeated "no, no, no, no!"

"Katie?" I heard my name and looked up groggily, tears still streaking down my face.

"Whats wrong?" asked Connor.

I ran up to him and hugged him sobbing telling him, "He's gone Connor! He's gone!" until he caught on.

He stood there crying until there were no tears left.

"He told me to say goodbye to you" I told him. He nodded and his eyes got blurry again.

"Katie, he really liked you" he said.

Tears started to flow again, and I grabbed onto Connor for leverage.

We stood there for gods knows how long until Connor shook me.

"Katie" he said and pointed at Connor.

As hard as it was to look, I did and gasped.

Travis's body was wrapped in vines, dark green and glowing. The vines then slowly retraced to nothing and Travis gasped for air and sat upright.

I ran and held him and cried and kissed him. Whatever miracle brought him back, I didn't question. But I had a feeling I knew who.

"Thanks mom" I whispered.

**AN: You like? I thought I was going to cry when I wrote this. I kept telling myself, chill out you're just making it up. Travis isn't gonna die…and technically if you get into details, you can't bring someone back from the dead. So he wasn't 'dead' his heartbeat was just low, and Catrina missed it. That's my logic, don't question the author :B thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
